


волк

by yablochkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: мингю огромный, зубастый и добрый. у чана нет шансов





	волк

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/gifts).



— Хён, ты—

Договорить Чан не успевает: Мингю подгребает его под собой и натягивает одеяло им на головы. Дышать сразу становится в разы тяжелее, и Чан ворочается, пытаясь высунуть наружу хотя бы нос. Мингю обнимает его поперёк живота, сжимает крепко, и Чану становится противоестественно страшно, будто его заперли в тесной коробке. Это чувство никак не вяжется с Мингю, потому что обычно рядом с ним Чан чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Я весь день тебя не целовал, — бормочет Мингю и жмётся губами к щеке Чана, к его виску. — И ужасно соскучился. 

Чан зажмуривается. Кажется, что звук поцелуев выходит слишком громким и его может услышать спящий над ними Сунён. 

— Не говори глупости, — огрызается Чан и пытается отвернуться, но Мингю берёт его пальцами за подбородок и целует лицо, куда только дотянется. Это ужасно приятно и стыдно, и Чан трогает свою щеку: она оказывается совсем горячей. У него, наверное, сейчас лицо краснющее, и хорошо, что Мингю не может увидеть, а то точно засмеёт.

Мингю бодает его в плечо и сразу же быстро целует в шею. Его улыбка чувствуется кожей, и Чана прошибает мелкой дрожью. Хочется расслабиться, стать совсем ватным и податливым и чтобы Мингю целовал его, пока Чан не отключится.

Ярусом выше что-то бормочет во сне Сунён и, кажется, переворачивается на бок.

Чан замирает, даже вздохнуть боится, а Мингю всё равно — он лезет Чану под футболку, трогает его живот и грудь, гладит соски. У него большущие и горячие руки, он и сам такой же, и Чану хочется плакать от того, как быстро у него встаёт. Мингю наваливается на него со спины, щипает за задницу и, ухватившись за край трусов, тащит их вниз. Чан очень тихо и очень стыдно взвизгивает в подушку, и Мингю бессовестно смеётся ему куда-то в загривок.

Дальше они уже не разговаривают: Мингю кусает его за шею и плечи и трогает между ног, а Чан закрыв рот одной рукой, а другой вцепившись Мингю в запястье, пытается не стонать. Получается так себе — Мингю довольно хмыкает у Чану над ухом, когда тот не сдержавшись выдыхает особенно громко.

Мингю отпускает его на секунду, только чтобы засунуть пальцы Чану в рот и тот их облизал. Чан мычит недовольно, но не сопротивляется, торопливо слюнявит ладонь Мингю и дрожит то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения. Мингю прикусывает его за щеку, потому что он ужасная скотина, и Чан, не выдержав, трётся вставшим членом о простынь. Очень хочется, чтобы Мингю спустился ему между ног и кусал бы его за бёдра, но Чан ему об этом не скажет и под страхом смерти.

Мингю сам зажимает ему рот и целует в макушку, когда вставляет в Чана палец. Всё происходит быстро, и Чан не успевает толком испугаться, только нервно вздрагивает, когда палец проскальзывает до конца. Дыши, кажется, шепчет Мингю, и Чан бездумно кивает, потеревшись членом о кровать.

Чан так и не решает, нравится ему или нет, потому что Мингю всё отвлекает его поцелуями и щипает за живот. Под одеялом становится совсем душно, и кажется, что вся комната может отчётливо слышать, как тяжело они оба дышат. Даже шорох простыней кажется оглушительным. Совсем невовремя вспоминается, с каким звуком ходила рука Мингю по члену Чана позавчера, когда они дрочили друг другу в ванной — они кучу смазки извели. С ней бы сейчас в Чане, наверное, страшно громко хлюпало.

Чан всхлипывает, когда Мингю засовывает в него второй палец и начинает трахать его быстрей. В животе начинает странно тянуть, ноги вздрагивают — Чана всегда пугает это ощущение приближающегося оргазма, словно ему обязательно будет очень больно. Мингю ищет губами его рот, а потом целует, мелко и нежно, и слабо покусывает этими своими чудесными зубами. Чан пытается как-то ответить ему, но едва успевает дышать — да и не то чтобы он умел целоваться.

Тихим быть не получается. Хорошо так, что Чан едва не плачет, толкается членом в матрас, но Мингю подхватывает его под животом и дрочит сам. Чан сдаётся: зарывается носом в подушку и позволяет Мингю делать, что тому захочется. Бёдра сводит судорогой, и Чан дёргается, вжавшись задницей в Мингю — у того стоит, и от ощущения его тяжёлого твёрдого члена Чан совсем жалко поскуливает.

Третий палец проходит с трудом, и Мингю достаёт руку, чтобы Чан снова облизал их, и тот послушно открывает рот. Чан уже ничего не хочет, только кончить, но Мингю дрочит ему медленнее и этого много, ужасно много, но недостаточно, чтобы довести его до конца. Чан скулит позорное «Мингю-хён», и тот, кажется, кивает. Он трогает Чана между ягодиц, прежде чем вставить пальцы обратно, а потом трахает его почти грубо. В какой-то момент у Чана просто темнеет перед глазами, он зажмуривается до боли в висках и кончает спустя пару движений.

Становится уже всё равно, слышали их или нет. Чан просто прижимается к груди Мингю, а тот трётся членом о его бедро и шумно дышит Чану в волосы. Он кончает, наверное, через пару минут — Чан почти успевает заснуть и вздрагивает, когда Мингю трогает губами его висок.

— Надо переодеться, — бормочет Чан. Простынь у него под задницей мокрая и липкая, и трусы Мингю тоже. Мингю кивает, но не двигается ещё долгое мгновение, просто обнимает Чана, как большую игрушку. 

— Хочу целовать тебя ещё и ещё, — говорит Мингю. Его зубы отчётливо белеют в темноте, и Чан тоже улыбается, ткнувшись носом ему в твёрдое плечо.

— Я не против, — шепчет Чан, покраснев, и Мингю тут же чмокает его в лоб.


End file.
